


Ankh the Mischievous

by Sasowe



Series: Kamen Rider OOO [8]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Healthy Relationships, Healthy Sexual Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, go find something else on ao3 dot come, if you are here for the descripton of sex scene, if you are here reading about sex then yes this is place for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/pseuds/Sasowe
Summary: If Ankh wouldn't care about their relationship to be healthy then  who would.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Series: Kamen Rider OOO [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ankh the Mischievous

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Saff for massive help :*

'Eiji, tell me, did you like it?'   
They were eating dinner in a room that Eiji rented in this city. They were traveling most of the time since Ankh came back while getting closer and closer.   
'What do you mean?' he asked, unaware.  
‘When we had sex.' the Greeed leaned towards him, not a single hint of embarrassment on his face. This, in his opinion, was a logical and serious question.  
Eiji started coughing, swallowing his food wrong. Ankh patiently waited for his answer. OOO had long since learned that Ankh as a non-human creature had never been 'taught' by society to be embarrassed about certain topics. Eiji however couldn't just get used to that.  
They have been together for a few months now. Kisses started pretty fast and Ankh really enjoyed them. He wanted to be kissed as often as he was fed with ice pops, and with the same attitude. He could come to OOO a few times per day and just demand it while whispering his name and waiting for Eiji to turn his lips to him.   
Right. Waiting. Ankh, as full of Desire as a Greeed can be, still never crossed the line. Sure, he’d get irritated if Eiji wasn’t in the mood, but he’d never forced him to do anything. Hino knew his boyfriend very well so he knew this grumbling was only for play and he felt safe with him.   
In the last few months from time to time, Ankh would try to get him in the 'mood'. A week ago, Eiji finally agreed. Ankh was the one who was topping that night, he was really gentle, asking Eiji if he was okay every time something seemed off, but after that the Greeed didn't mention anything about it until now. Hino worried he didn't like it.   
'W-what do you mean?' The Greeed didn't answer that, he knew that Eiji knew what he meant 'Ah... it was good.. really.'   
Ankh observed him to make sure he wasn’t lying, because of his self-sacrificing nature, and said calmly 'I would like to try it this way too'.  
Again OOO wasn't ready at all, he got red as tomato and started playing with his fingers.  
'What? You don't have to force yourself' he started  
'So was it good or not?' Ankh raised his eyebrow  
'It was!' OOO panicked, which put Ankh in an even better mood.   
'Eiji. You looked like you were having fun' he smirked with satisfaction, at this point he thought that Eiji just couldn’t be more red. 'I want to try it'. OOO finally nodded to that.  
Eiji agreed to try it the same night, but waiting for it to finally happen was harder than he thought. He just couldn't calm down even for a second. Ankh observed him having a lot of fun.   
Their first time was more spontaneous for Eiji, but Ankh had to do his homework first. For him, planning, getting ready and waiting, was just part of living, so he was patient. He looked at the clock. Eiji asked for at least an hour after the meal to take a shower and get ready. OOO’s panicking grew stronger and stronger, while the Greeed’s mood improved with every second that passed.  
Finally it was ten. Ankh showered too and while doing that he asked every ancient god that Eiji taught him about to let Eiji survive this and not to die of a heart attack when he was getting ready. Hino, to show he was serious about it, and in an attempt to be more dominant, took his hand while still red to the ends of his ear. Ankh smiled and let the other man take the lead.   
They started with kissing, and both of them were clearly enjoying it, but when it started to become more sensual, Ankh’s attention faded until he stopped reacting altogether.   
‘What happened?’ Eiji got worried.  
‘It feels wrong.’ he said, focused on his own desires and needs. Eiji froze, Ankh understood his mistake in seconds.   
‘Aaahhh’ OOO started laughing to hide how he felt. ‘I knew it wasn’t for you Ankh, I knew from the very beginning…’ Before he was able to run away, the Greeed reached him and forced him to look in his eyes.   
‘That’s not what I meant’ he said softer, before grabbing him stronger and rolling in bed, so he was sitting on him now.   
‘..wha…?’  
‘I like being high. I prefer to observe you from here.’ he smirked and with pleasure watched as Eiji’s face turned more and more red.   
They kissed again.


End file.
